lower_duck_pondfandomcom-20200215-history
Mogens Abbott
Mogens Jules Bubbles Abbott is a former ice hockey player, turning moonshiner upon retiring from the sport. Mogens is of Yazidi origin, his father and mother grew up in Iraq and moved to Lower Duck Pond in the 80's in search of a better life. Unlike the rest of his family, Mogens left Lower Duck Pond after "graduating" high school and spent three years in the United Kingdom and Germany. Mogens tried to salvage his declining ice hockey career with the move to Europe, but was unable to find a new team and had to call it quits, 22-years-old. In Lower Duck Pond, Mogens can often be seen drunk around the park. He's been homeless ever since returning to LDP from Paderborn, Germany. Mogens Jules Bubbles Abbott '''is named after Danish composer Mogens Winkel Holm. Upon reaching the age of 18, Mogens decided to add Bubbles as a second middle name, in honor of the legendary Trailer Park Boys character Bubbles. Jules was the middle name of his mother's choosing, inspired by legendary guitar player Jules Hodgeson (of The Spittin' Cobras). Despite being named after a guitarist, Mogens is completely unable to play an instrument and have the singing voice of a dead mouse. At this moment of time, Mogens don't have any relatives still living in Lower Duck Pond. He's the only one in his line of linage not to carry a traditional Yazidi name. Mogens enrolled to Peace Valley High School in Lower Duck Pond and graduated without a diploma, with below average grades. Family '''Mogens Jules Bubbles Abbott is of Yazidi origin, which is very rare in the small town of Lower Duck Pond. Unlike the rest of his family, Mogens is not deeply religious and not a follower of any religion or cult, except for the cult of ice hockey. Because of an internal family dispute, Mogens was denounced by his family in teenage years. He became homeless för the first time at the age of fifteen, and spent the next years moving in and out of his family house depending on the state of the on-going dispute. Mogens parents, Fakhr and Wansa, used to run a bakery in downtown Lower Duck Pond. However, the bakery was the subject of a massive explosion in 2017, resulting in the death of Mogens parents. Mogens was still a permanent resident of Paderborn, Germany, when his parents were killed. The arsonist has never been found. Mogens lack of family support left him with an emotional and mental scar and by the time of Fakhr and Wansa's death, Mogens was quoted in the local newspaper as saying that his parents "ditched me a few years back" and that they "deserved to die". Early years and ice hockey career Mogens Jules Bubbles Abbott went to Upside North Elementary school, were he begun playing ice hockey for the local Bruise Heads school team. He quickly developed into a violent enforcer on the ice, sending an opponent to the hospital with a crushing boarding in his third game. Mogens still holds Bruise Heads record for the most suspensions during a single elementary school season; he was suspended during 25 out of 34 regular season games in the 2003/04 season. Because of his behaviour on the ice, the regional hockey federation blocked Mogens from taking part in post-season play in the spring of 2004. However, that didn't stop Mogens from making his first ever post-season appearance a year later. He received a match penalty after 45 seconds on the ice, after charging an opponent. Mogens made another post-season appearance two weeks later in the semi-finals, but once again received a match penalty, after a short fist-fight with the referee. Academically, Mogens had a hard time keeping up with his fellow elementary school students and had to go through a grade retention in 5th grade. Mogens enrolled to Highland Middle School, where he became an athlete within the Highland Orphans '''ice hockey team. Mogens remained an enforcer, playing in the fourth line and scoring no points, with an average ice-time of 3:34 during regular season play. Mogens was suspended for a total of 7 game in his first season, by far the most in the Orphans organisation and second in the entire league. Mogens scored his first ever point at the season opener in 2007, seven years into his ice hockey career. The Orphans lost the game 8-1 to rivals '''Upper Duck Pond Banjo Players, with Mogens assisting the teams sole goal in the third period. During Mogens third season at the Highland Orphans, he faced a record nine-game-long suspension, after throwing off his gloves and beating up opposition goalkeeper in a 4-0 loss to cross-town rivals Duckling Ducks. Upon the referee interfering in the assault, Mogens threw a punch at the linesman, giving him a serious concussion. While gliding off the ice, Mogens threw his stick up to the stands, cracking a women's eyelid and yelling "you can all kiss my a## and suck your sisters di*#s." The Orphans reached the play-offs for the first time in seven years in 2010, allowing Mogens to embark on his second post-season campaign. The play-offs was a great success for Mogens and the Orphans; Mogens scored a record three goals and assisted four during eight games. The Orphans came close to the state final, but lost in a thrilling semi-final to Duckling Ducks, 5-4. Central High School as well Richland High School denied Mogens a place in their respective ice hockey teams, pointing to Mogens aggressive on-ice behaviour and lack of basic ice hockey knowledge. Instead, Mogens enrolled to Peace Valley High School, located at St. Jamie's Street in northern Lower Duck Pond. As a Peace Valley Ivory Bone Cracker '''athlete, Mogens continued with his aggressive style of play, averaging 4:21 minutes of ice time during his first regular season. He was suspended a total of 4 games, record low, and scored one point. In Mogens second season, he face a five-game-suspension after breaking a '''Central High School defender's tibia and striking the opposition team's head coach in the face with a stick. Mogens represented Ivory Bone Cracker in the play-offs and managed to produce points regularly, with 8 points in 12 play-off games (5+3). Due to his productivity in the play-offs, Mogens was awarded a place in the second line at the start of his third season with the Ivory Bone Cracker, playing right-winger and becoming the assistant captain. For the first time in his career, Mogens was no longer an enforcer and was expected to quit with his overly physical game style. Upon asked why he was playing Mogens in a new role, head coach Ben Jones pointed to Ivory Bone Crackers lack of need for an enforcer, and said that the role is heavily out-dated at professional level. Mogens adapted to his new role in an impressive fashion scoring a record 22 points (12+10) during the 30-games-long regular season. He scored anther 10 points (5+5) during post-season, with the Ivory Bone Cracker's season ending in the semifinals. Mogens continued as the assisting captain and right-wing forward, going into his fourth and final season with the Peace Valley Ivory Bone Cracker. He scored a personal best 13 goals, with the most outstanding goal taking place in a game against The Pink Pelicans; Mogens single-handedly moved the puck from behind the net up the offensive zone, where he fired it right into the goalkeepers upper right corner. The goal was later declared Peace Valley Hockey Play of the Season, with Mogens accepting a medal during the season finale. Sadly, Mogens broke his left leg at the final game of the regular season, and had to stay off the ice for six mouth and missing out on the post-season, with the Ivory Bone Cracker being swept in the quarter finals. The injury meant that Mogens couldn't play university hockey, a fact that dragged his career and personal life down dramatically. Mogens had to rehabilitate his leg for more than half a year, and couldn't enroll to college hockey after getting back to ful fitness. Instead, Mogens moved to Europe to try and find a new team abroad; moving to the United Kingdom and Germany, respectively. The local hockey teams of Bournemouth and Paderborn rejects him, however, resulting in Mogens calling quits on his playing days at the age of 22. Mogens have been described '''by hockey experts as a "late-bloomer"; not making many points at all until the last two years of his high school hockey tenure. According to some, Mogens could have embarked on a professional career if his potential had been realised by coaches and scouts at a younger age. It's said that Mogens physical style of play held him back, with one NHL scout concluding that "had Mogens been playing in a second line a few years before, he would have been an offensive weapon coming up to high school level." However, no coaches was able to see Mogens offensive potential, and he was therefore never given the chance to take on another team-role than that of an enforcer. Mogens had multiple concussions during his active career, resulting in him having a permanent brain damage today. Because of Mogens refusal to go to medical check-ups while in school, his brain damage wasn't discovered in time and it wasn't until he tried to get signed to a ice hockey team in Paderborn that the permanent brain damage was discovered. A team-doctor at the German side noted Mogens lack of focus while talking to people as well as his constant loss of balance on the ice. Season statistics Regular season statistics '''PIM: Penalty minutes. TP: Total points. Post-season statistics PIM: Penalty minutes. TP: Total points. Regular season statistics based on team PIM: Penalty minutes. TP: Total points. Move to Europe During his fourth and final season with the Ivory Bone Crackers, Mogens had multiple college scouts at his games to watch him in action and his prospects were positive; Mogens appeared set to have a scholarship and a career in college ice hockey. However, the looming college career went down the drain on the 3rd of March, during a game between Peace Valley High School Ivory Bone Cracker and Richland High School. Mogens delivered a hip-check on the Richland goalkeeper, breaking his own left leg in the process. The injury left Mogens without a college offer, and he had to rehabilitate his injury for more than half a year, staying completely off the ice. In January, Mogens was coming close to full fitness, and decided to move to Europe to try and salvage his ice hockey career. Upon invitation from the team, Mogens moved to Bournemouth to have a trial with Bournemouth Hockey Club. The British team decided against offering Mogens a contract. After his failure in the United Kingdom, Mogens moved to the city of Paderborn, in North Rhine-Westphalia in western Germany. Mogens had a trial with SC Grün-Weiß Paderborn, but wasn't able to impress enough to be offered a contract. A neurologist affiliated with the German-side also discovered that Mogens was suffering from a permanent brain injury, as a result of a number of un-treated concussions, making it even harder for Mogens to find a club willing to offer him a contract. Mogens knew the diagnosis spelled the end of his active ice hockey career at any professional or semi-professional level and he officially retired in the summer of 2016, at the age of 22. Mogens decided against moving back home efter retirement, and tried to stay in Paderborn and his flat at Heiersstraße. However, he had a hard time paying his rent, and turned to moonshining in order to make a living. Mogens started out in a small scale, making corn malt whiskey in his kitchen and selling the product illegally all around town. The whiskey became a sensation in Paderborn, and Mogens quickly expanded his operation with a copper still, hidden at the Spielplatz Haxtergrund. Mogens moved back to Lower Duck Pond in the summer of 2019 after a fall-out with German officials. Net worth Mogens claimed control of his parents financial and physical assets after the family bakery in downtown Lower Duck Pond was blown up on 3rd of June, 2017, in a man-made explosion. It is still not clear who's behind the explosion, but according to local rumours, the perpetrator is affiliated with Jim. The incident left Mogens with a total of 120,000 US dollars and a bungalow in Inglewood, Los Angeles. Mogens sold the bungalow in a deal worth 55,000 US dollars, three days after gaining control of it. Prior to starting up the bakery, Mogens parents ran an Iraq-based customer service center in Sinjar. The service center was sold in the summer of 2013, leaving Mogens with a sum of 25,000 US dollars. The money was later used to pay for Mogens temporary move to Europe. As of late 2019, all of the money are long gone. Personality Despite being constant drunk or high, Mogens is kindhearted and he's never physically hurt anyone. Though, as a hockey player, Mogens held the role of an "enforcer", sending a lot of opposition players to the hospital with his physical style of play. When benched or suspended, Mogens could often be heard hurling insults at opposition players from the sidelines. Mogens once did a newspaper interview, stating that "I'll be the next superstar from this town. I know for a fact that I have a long NHL career ahead of me and I know that I will be drafted by the New York Islanders." However, the statement turned out to be untrue; Mogens was never selected during the NHL entry draft. As a matter of fact, Mogens never even got into a college, meaning that he was unable to play college hockey after graduating without a diploma from high school. Mogens is a very social person and he loves to be around people, but he tends to be pretty lonely due to his heavy drinking. Mogens spends most of his time up in the woods by his moonshine distillery, or in the park, drinking or getting high. Despite his loneliness, Mogens is a open-minded and social person, never saying no to a party. Mogens can often be seen at public gatherings in Lower Duck Pond. Hippo Campus is Mogens favorite band and he's especially fond of the song Baseball. Mogens is also a big fan of rock-and-rollers Metallica, pop-sensation Justin Bieber, actor Fred Sinatra and the television classic Trailer Park Boys. Despite his Danish name, Mogens doesn't have any roots or family attachment at all in Denmark. However, Mogens is a big fan of the Danish nation and the Danish culture, due to their liberal view on alcohol and alcohol consumption. Moonshining and run-ins with the law Mogens became a famous moonshiner while living in Paderborn, Germany. He turned to moonshining after being rejected by the local hockey team. Mogens started as a small-scale moonshiner, having a tiny distillery inside of his apartment. However, the business soon grew and Mogens moved his distillery out to the woods in order to have more space for his new and big copper still. The German authorities soon found the copper still and Mogens came close to jail time. However, the German Prosecutor's Office dropped the case on the condition that Mogens would leave Germany, never to come back again. After the run-in with the law, Mogens decided to move back home to Lower Duck Pond. He's been unable to find a proper job ever since returning and has therefore continued his moonshine operation. Currently, Mogens is homeless and living in Central Park, while having his moonshine distillery up in the woods. Alcohol consumption has gone up to record highs in Lower Duck Pond since Mogens moved back in the summer of 2019, according to data collected by a local administration center. Family & friends Mogens mother and father died painfully and slow; they burnt to death within their bakery during an arson back in 2017. The arsonist was never found, and left Mogens as an orphan. Mogens don't have any family left, he grew up in a small family as the sole child. Mogens might come across as a loner, usually not invited to social gatherings in Lower Duck Pond and rarely seen hanging out with groups of people. He's not a man of many friends either, spending almost all of his awaken time on his own in the park or up by the woods making moonshine. However, Mogens painted makeshift bike lanes all across Lower Duck Pond late-2019, together with local townies such as Sam Woods, Reginald, Moon Blossom and Kayla. Quotes Mogens, during a public hearing in July 2019 on the issue of public intoxication in the central areas of Lower Duck Pond: * I mean what is 'alcoholism' anyway? To me, it's just another word we put on something we feel uncomfortable around; something we wan't to see go away. Using the term 'alcoholic' is just a cheap trick to create a stigma around every-day drinking. I'm drunk pretty much every single day and I feel fine. Sure my speech is permanently blurred and I can't walk straight anymore, but that doesn't make me an 'alcoholic' that just makes me a epicurean. Mogens on the issue that a some people are under the impression that he's Danish: ''' * I've never even been to Denmark. For all I know, my mother gave me this name because she likes some Danish composer. But I can understand why people think I'm Danish; I'm very pale and I look pretty Scandinavian. I don't even know why I'm this white, I'm Yazidi just like my parents, and their parents before them. But I don't have black hair, or the brown eyes. I don't know, maybe I'm just special? '''Mogens upon having to retire from playing ice hockey: * It's a bummer. Mogens during his Valedictorian speech: * Yeah, you know I failed like every class but the real Valedictorian refused to hold a speech so here I am. I'm happy to be here, happy to finally graduate. It's been tough being in High School, with all the drama and the school being pretty damn worse for wear. But I don't know, it's been alright. I'd like to give a little thanks to all my teachers, mostly for letting me drink in school but also because you guys never told me to get my life together. You took me for what I'm and accepted me just the way I'm. And a shout-out to my hockey team as well, for letting me play with you guys. It's been a thrill fighting opposition players right by your side. I won't go to college next semester, so if anyone of you in attendance tonight have a job opening, just haul at me. I need a little bit of cash, because I've been homeless for the past four years and in all honesty, I'm pretty sick of it. I need a job. Category:Citizens